


The Decision

by SeraphJewel



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphJewel/pseuds/SeraphJewel
Summary: My take on the events leading up to and after that final scene in "Wag the Tongue Slowly". Here there be smut.





	The Decision

After Blaine pressed the pause button on their make-out session, Peyton felt too restless to stay on the couch. Plus, the close proximity was not kind to either of them. Instead she tried to busy herself by gathering the blankets and pillows for Blaine's last night. His last night bunking here, _not_ his last night.

Truthfully, though, Peyton couldn't help feeling nervous. She was probably more nervous about tomorrow morning than Blaine. Or maybe he was just very good at hiding it, like she was doing. While he went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and change, Peyton ran through the three possible outcomes one more time.

Death was a worst-case scenario. It was unlikely, but still possible. The more likely possibility was that nothing would happen. The memory formula simply wouldn't work and Ravi would go back to square one trying to figure out a way around the cure's side-effect. Then there was the last: memory restoration. That was the one they were all hoping for but also the one with the most uncertainty. What would happen when Blaine got his memory back? Would he be able to work through his past, would he struggle with it, or would it consume him?

Blaine emerged from the bathroom in a simple black T-shirt and boxers. He shot her a smile before heading over to the couch, setting his phone nearby so the alarm would wake him. "I know I don't have the memories to back this up," he mentioned, "but your couch is probably the most comfortable place I've slept on in a while."

"I don't know," Peyton mused. "That coffin was pretty comfortable."

"True," he agreed. "But sleeping in coffins is more of a Dracula thing." They both laughed at this. Blaine stretched out on the couch and pulled a blanket over his body. "Hey." He glanced up at her, his gaze warm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Peyton agreed.

She got herself ready for bed and slid under the sheets, but ended up staring at the ceiling. She spent a good hour tossing and turning before giving up and sliding back out of bed. Peyton pushed the door open and padded back out to the living room. She found Blaine with his eyes closed, looking peaceful. She couldn't believe he could rest so easily with tomorrow getting closer and closer. Peyton studied his face in the darkness as if she could gleam some clues from it whether or not his memories were returning. Would they come back to him in fragments or get dumped in all at once?

She knew he had agreed to this reluctantly, but he was still confronting this with an admirable amount of strength. Anyone facing the idea of an entire life dumped in their heads would feel uneasy; Blaine knew what was coming and still he didn't flinch away from it. That quality was what drew her to him when they first met.

Peyton walked the length of the apartment restlessly, drifting back to Blaine's sleeping form to check the time. It seemed to her that the numbers were moving toward six o'clock far too quickly. The alarm went off and she gave a little jump, heart racing anxiously as she saw Blaine stir.

Then he delivered the news: his memories were still evasive. Peyton took in a breath as the full weight of it pressed down on her: Liv was stuck in this life she hated and Major would soon have to face his own memory loss. "I'm sorry for what this means for your friends," Blaine was saying. "I'll go start the coffee. Do you take yours black or--"

Peyton's hand had reached for his and the moment she touched he responded, their fingers twining together. Somehow this gesture felt more intimate than the heated kissing they exchanged last night. Her eyes drifted up to meet his. Blaine was looking at her nervously, but with a heat underneath that temporarily stole her breath. Silently she pulled him along toward her open bedroom. Blaine followed, his expression puzzled as if he was working out whether or not he was still dreaming.

Peyton had decided she wasn't going to apologize for what she wanted or how she felt. She knew who Blaine was and who he was trying to be. She could carry the burden of remembering for both of them.

"Peyton..." Blaine breathed her name, fingers moving to loosen her hair.

"You were right to stop me last night," she told him, gently pushing past his shirt to feel the warm skin underneath. "Being together would've felt like an end of something, and I don't want that. I want it to be a beginning."

Blaine brushed his thumb across her cheek, a hand resting on the small of her back. "I like that." He pulled her forward, pressing a kiss on her lips. The gesture was soft at first but slowly grew as Peyton parted her lips to invite something more heated. She felt his tongue brush her bottom lip and she gasped, arching against him and winding her fingers carefully in his hair.

This time Peyton didn't need to push her clothes up; Blaine was doing that on his own, his touch light as it ran over the length of her back. Peyton's hand had a similar light touch as she traced along his stomach and ribs. She could detect muscle and pushed his shirt up a little to get a better feel for it. Feeling daring, Peyton dug her fingernails into his skin, earning a soft moan from him. She continued scratching along his sides and around his back, parting their lips with some reluctance to brush the length of his neck instead.

She heard him gasp and felt him crane his neck back to offer more. Peyton took the offering, kissing until she found the spot that mirrored the one his lips found the first time he kissed her. She felt him twitch under her hand and smiled, worrying the spot with her lips before moving back to his neck. Peyton paused only to slide his shirt up and over his head, quickly returning to him with an eager press of her body.

"I have to say," she murmured as she trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder, "I'm impressed you managed to get any sleep last night." Her hand brushed up his side and around his pectoral muscle. "Didn't you find it hard?"

"You were the one in my lap," he retorted a little breathlessly. "You tell me."

"You may have to remind me," she whispered.

Blaine pulled back and this time he was the one leading her as he moved toward the bed. He sat down and, starting at her knees, glided his hands up her legs to her waist and pulled her down to join him. Once she was settled Blaine's hands moved again to slide underneath her shirt. Blaine was quick to remove it from her body, his breath catching when he saw her exposed.

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah." Peyton was a little breathless, trembling in his lap. Their time on the couch was full of heat and lust with her panties being the only clothing article that had been completely removed. Heat and lust were still between them here, but Peyton could feel something more: the desire to explore each other, to learn and enjoy every inch. Blaine's hand moved to her breast, thumb grazing just below her nipple.

"It's definitely hard," he decided. Peyton swallowed and rolled her hips forward a little. Her nipple was perking at his attention and she could feel he was perking at hers. Blaine continued to knead her breast in his hand, making sure her nipple was at full attention before leaning forward and grazing it with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Peyton gasped, rolling her whole body forward. The ache between her legs was becoming more pronounced now and she began to rock on his lap a little to create some friction between them. It shouldn't have surprised her that he was good with his tongue. And as he worked her nipple mercilessly, his hand was kneading her breast to prepare the other for similar treatment.

Peyton whimpered and rolled a bit harder against him. During one lift of her hips, Blaine's hand dived under her pajama pants, pushing both them and her panties down at once. She lifted her hips more to help him, hands gripping his shoulders for support. A little more squirming and she was completely bare, her whole body shaking in desire. Unable to stand it any longer, she grabbed his hand and directed it between her legs. She could feel how wet she was for him and wanted him to feel it, too.

His eyes locked on her, darkened by lust. There was a strange expression on his face, like he still couldn't believe this was happening: that she would want him, that he could make her react this way. Peyton curled her fingers around his wrist and guided him until she felt his finger penetrate her.

"I promise you, Blaine," she whispered, "that you are exactly who I want." Blaine cupped her face in his hand, pulling her close again so their foreheads were touching.

"Don't forget you said that," he whispered back, sealing their lips together in a kiss.

His finger began to move then, sliding in deep and then pulling away, starting a slow rhythm inside her. Peyton rocked against the intrusion to guide him even deeper. One hand curled in his hair while the other raked across his shoulders and back, lips parting from his mouth only to breathe and make desperate noises. She was sure she heard her name being whispered once or twice as Blaine worked her, and she was sure she was answering back with his name.

Blaine curled his fingers in just the right way to bring her to an orgasm. But even as her body rolled through it, Peyton knew it wouldn't be enough. She moved her hands to his shoulders and gently pushed him down onto the mattress. Then she glided her hands down his chest to his boxers, peeling them off his hips and down to release his cock. Blaine groaned in relief as the erection was freed.

Peyton was slick from her orgasm and Blaine's fingers had stretched her nicely. She shifted over him, a hand wrapped around the base of his cock to hold him steady as she lowered herself down on him. The way he filled her sent a pleasant shudder through her whole body. It didn't feel this way before. She splayed her fingers over his stomach, gazing down on him. He met her gaze, fingers rubbing her hips. Then he gave her a gentle tug and Peyton took that as her cue to start moving.

She rode him slowly, letting them both feel every inch as he filled her. Her hands ran up the length of his chest to anchor onto his shoulders; Blaine's hands had moved up to cup her breasts, kneading and teasing. He let this slow pace go longer than she expected before rolling them over, but even then all he did was shift the angle. He seemed to understand that she didn't want to rush this-- or he wanted it to last, too. She arched her neck just as he was lowering his lips to kiss her there.

For a while there was only the warmth of his mouth and the feel of their bodies moving together. Peyton's legs were curled around his hips, one hand still on his shoulder with the other back in his hair again. She loved the feel of his hair through her fingers and the way he responded suggested Blaine liked it, too. One of his hands left her breast to touch her thigh, fingernails grazing lightly against her skin as he moved them to her knee and back again.

Peyton was aware of every minute that passed between last night and six o'clock this morning, but now she couldn't say if it had been ten minutes or an hour since she brought Blaine into her room. Eventually they spent themselves, crying out as the pleasure overtook them. They stayed tangled together while they recovered, Peyton tracing meaningless patterns on Blaine's chest while he combed through her hair.

Their eyes met and Blaine gently brushed his nose against her cheek. The affectionate gesture sent pleasant shivers through her whole body.

"Okay," he whispered. "I'm making that coffee for you now." He kissed her one last time before slipping out of bed. Peyton shifted so she could watch him get dressed.

"If it's as good as that Old Fashioned you made, I'm looking forward to it."

"I will take that challenge," Blaine assured her. Peyton smiled warmly, flopping back on the bed to bask for a moment. And also try to stop herself from smiling so much. She finally had to give up on it and just face the day as she was.

After she got dressed, of course.


End file.
